Entertain Their Pain
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: Small one-shot and mindless drabble  Contains: GrayLu, JellalxErza, hints at NatsuxLisanna and slight hint of NaLu...    if you dont like, please dont read to flame, and it is a song fic, rated T for swearing and slight sexual reference.     Pleas eenjoy,


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, lyrics, or anime… sad and true…**_

It was one year after the Fairy Tail couple had broken up from unknown circumstances. Lucy was still hurt, as was he. Looking she saw him walking with his 'one, true love'. It killed her. As soon as the blunette left for the day, she hopped of the stool by Mira, and tried to start talking again, for the first time in three weeks since Fairy Tail's Strongest Team had broken up. If none knew why they split, they would finally hear now…

"Hey, Gray, how have you been?"

"Oh! Well, hey Lucy, I have been good…"

"That's good but uh I think we should talk, Juvia left yes?"

"Yeah, sure and yes she left."

"Okay, good…"

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"_**It's been a long year without you. And I can't seem to go one day without thinking about you**_!" __

The obsidian haired ice mage runs his hands through his hair knowing where these emotions are going and being honest is what is best for her as well as him.

"_**It's not that I doubt you, if I found you. Would I put my arms around **_**you?**_** Wish I could let you know how much I miss you**_!" He yells at her. She looks out in Juvia's direction. And almost sings the song this is turning into.

"_**Entertain the pain; if I could I would kiss you!**_ _**I wanna be with you**_…"__She looks to him as she slumps in her stance and he bends to lift up her chin to his face he whispers.

"_**I've tried letting go, I don't know how to quit you**_..."

"_**No, baby, you can't change me. But maybe you'll find that you're**_!"

She took a deep breath before they both start shouting the same exact thing at the same time in the same angered voice.

"_**Better off!**_"__

"_**Better off"**_

"_**That's what you get for,"**_

"_**That's what you get for,"**_

"_**Moving on!" **_

"_**Moving on!"**_

"Damn Gray! This is killing me! I miss you and obviously, I have not moved on! I- I think I s-should go!"

The stellar spirit mage turns to run; Gray then swivels to meet her and snags her wrist. Tears hit her eyes. He looks to her with shame and guilt, coupled close by agony from the pain he made the other half of his world, not only his world, but hers as well fall crashing to the floor.

"_**Try and forget you, try and forget like every tear you ever cried, pack them up and say goodbye**_?" She looks to him in sadness and spits out words.

"_**Moving on, and that's what you get for**_-"

He slams his lips to hers, not caring if everyone sees or that he should be with Juvia… he missed her embrace, and her lips. Good God, he missed all those things about her, the bed, the way she looks sleeping next to each other on missions, the way she held his hand in her sleep, the way he kissed him when she was happy or sad, the way she looked at him in general, the way she just _**was**_he missed it all. He missed everything that made her, well made her, _**her**_.

"_**I spent a long time without you**_; _**I'm still doing everything I can just to not think about you**_…"

He looks to Lucy and mumbles an apology as Natsu walks in, no hurt evident on his face, just a quick look of shock and then a small smile as he looks to the girl who was his second love, and still his best friend…

"_**Not that I doubt you**_, _**if I found you**_,"

"_**Would I let my thoughts surround you**_?" Lucy looks to each of the guys and sends an apologetic glance to Natsu, he smiles back sad, but happy that she is happy. Natsu walks out giving her one last hug as Erza talks with Natsu, Lisanna being en route of a mission with Elfman.

"_**I feel just a little bit stronger**_," Natsu says to Erza as they stand outside talking to each other… then the second reason why the 'Strongest Team in Fairy Tail' broke up. Natsu starts up conversation.

"So, Erza, don't you miss _**him**_ yet?"

"Well, not yet honestly, don't you think that maybe we should have split up sooner, rather than hurt each other worse by doing it later?"

"Well, maybe but I know this much, I miss her as well, and I loved having the time we had together… still wanna stay friends Erza?"

"You got it, Team Natsu forever!" They high-five and turn around to walk inside as the one, and the only Jellal appears, after watching this scene from behind his bush.

"J-Jellal? What are you doing here?"

"_**I'll wait just a little bit longer**_…" He says, "Before I say anything else I want you to know I missed you."

Erza snarls at the sudden appearance since it wasn't welcomed…

"_**But I'm doing just fine**_ _**without you, babe**_!"

They then shout at each other outside the Guild building.

"**Better off**_**,**_"

"_**Better off!**_"

"_**That's what you get for,**_"

"_**That's what you get for**_"

"_**Moving on,**_"

"_**Moving on**_? _**Try and forget you, try and forget like**_… _**Every tear you ever cried**_?"

"_**Pack them up and say goodbye**_!" The Scarlet haired re-equip mage yells into the face of the man she used to know so well. The slave she grew up with, she was weak, unable to protect… that isn't her anymore… she is stronger, the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail… Master is the first of course.

"Jellal, I am done, entertain the okay, just, I don't wanna be here when we all come crashing down around us."

"Erza, I will never give up on you, I love you… I never said it till now but I love you…"

"Then why did you leave?"

She snarls in a saddened confused fury.

"Because! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"A little late for that Jellal!"

"Why, why is it too late?"

"Because that is how it always is… you could stand up for us all in the end but never yourself, for you, you were always too late to help yourself…"

"I am sorry… please, just forgive me!"

"Sorry, won't cut it now Jellal…"

"Okay, but maybe this will." He grabs the Titania in a flash and dips her down for the classic fairy tail style kiss. And he is so, so sorry. She can tell. Relaxing in his kiss the Titania nudges him off her and onto the wall for better balance. She breaks the kiss to get air as he has long enough for him to say

"_**Moving on, and that's what you get for**_-"

He is cut off by Titania and her passion for him they had restrained for years of separation.

Back inside the Guild, Lucy and Gray still have some fall out to deal with…

"_**Spend the night alone again**_?"

Gray asks shocked by her anger towards him after the one drunken mission that started this nightmare. She stabs him in the chest releasing pent up anger over her situation.

"_**Waste the air you're breathing in**_," before he interrupted her…

She was about to continue.

"_**Close the curtains and lock the door**_,"

She snags back the line she was waiting for…

"_**Hide from what you're waiting for**_!"

He now takes time to finish his own lines as he pulls her close like the one time he was drunk and never thought about it. After all how was he supposed to know if she never told him?

"_**Could've **_'_**wasted**_'_** time on me, given up so easily**_!" He yells gently in her face as she fights the grip he has on her.

Gray looks down at the small blonde who managed to escape his grip.

"_**But I think you're better moving on**_!"

She slaps him hard as he, so quietly filled with the shame of not being able to remember the one important moment when he took everything she offered him, wasn't able to remember for he was too drunk.

"_**Better off,**_"

"_**Better off**_?"

"_**That's what you get for**_,"

"_**That's what you get for**_,"

"_**Moving on**_!"

"_**Moving on**_?"

"**Try and forget you, try and forget like**… _**Every tear you ever cried**_!"

She yells at him some more

"How can you forget that, what you took from me? How can you?"

"_**Pack them up and say goodbye**_"

She looks down and says one last thing as she walks out of the door way leaving him to feel the pain eh caused her.

"_**Moving on, and that's what you get for**_"

He slumps to the ground in defeat in the middle of the Guild Hall. He thinks '_how could I have been so stupid? I forgot the night we did __**it**__! She doesn't deserve me anymore_!' He sits in the Guild; Mira looks down at him and says the one thing that makes his heart shatter in more tiny pieces…

"Hey Gray, today was the exact day it happened, you should have at pretended you knew something was up, maybe you should have ran after her, for all we know she could be off now kissing Loke because you hurt her!"

He stands and looks down the road seeing her with all her stuff in and heading back to her apartment in a saddened fury. Runs, he runs after her. She is crying and he can tell by the looks on her face even at a distance.

"Lucy! I am so sorry!"

"Gray, go and leave me out of your games!"

"I really didn't know it was today… I am truly sorry! Let me prove it!"

He grabs the female mage by her wrist and he yanks her to him, hard enough that she drops her other things in shock, not pain, _**never pain**_… she smiles as he kisses her, reliving the moments when she let him get away with the thing that killed her.

"Gray, I missed you…"

"I missed you as well Lucy…"

They kiss again.

"Wanna talk Erza and Natsu into making Team Natsu again?"

"Anything for you, Erza and Natsu have already forgiven each other, and Jellal will let Erza do anything she wants… us guys are suckers for big batting eyes and all…"

"So true isn't it?"

"LUCY! GRAY! ERZA!"

"What Natsu?"

"Wanna make up the ole Team again? We were the best Fairy Tail ever had…"

"Hell YEAH!"

And thus… in the end, it was like the Team never left, everyone was the same and everyone was scared that they wouldn't see this… Team Natsu, making front-page Destruction News cover Photo… Hearts all around the Guild sang in happiness. Well, except for one maybe…

"G-Gray-sama…"

For some strange reason, that day when everything was better with the world, it seemed to rain a freezing cold rain… none could explain.

_**Soooo? What do you all think? Good, Bad, Okay? And of you couldn't tell, the lyrics to the song were in bold italics, and everything else was normal…. The song is called Entertain the Pain by My Favorite Highway. Please click the button at the bottom.**_


End file.
